The present invention relates to a unique electromagnetic device construction in which rotor, stator and ball bearing assemblies thereof can be easily assembled and held together with a high degree of accuracy and with no substantial "play".
Various electromagnetic devices are known in which the internal elements thereof are held together by various fastening devices such as screws, bolts, clips, etc. The fastening devices used to hold the elements together generally add considerable cost and weight to the device and are subject to loosening by vibration during operation. Any loosening of internal elements may cause further vibrations of the device and lead to an increase in friction and heat dissipation.
In addition, the numerous fasteners which are required to hold the various elements together result in a complicated assembly operation thus further adding to overall cost.
The present invention was conceived to provide a unique electromagnetic device in which the various internal elements thereof are easily assembled and reliably held together for as long as required.
An additional object of the invention is the provision of an electromagnetic device in which all slack between the various elements within a housing is taken up to provide a so called "dead stack" thereby avoiding any end play or backlash.
An additional object of the invention is the provision of an electromagnetic device which has a high volumetric efficiency in that external bolts which typically run axially of the device are avoided, thus avoiding the extra casing thickness normally required to house such bolts.
An additional object of the invention is the provision of an electromagnetic device which provides an easy assembly with minimal requirements for assembly precision.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily perceived from the following detailed description which is provided in connection with the accompanying drawings.